Overlooked in the matters of love
by VintageExquiste
Summary: Renji has always been there but never noticed, apparently. WARNING: Yaoi, MalexMale


**Hey there guys!**

**Here's a little project I've been writing it took longer than expected due to my obsession with going into every little detail and had a war with a writer's block. One that was so big not even Sephiroth and his little uke Cloud could defeat it!! XD So please enjoy all my hard work. ^^**

**WARNING!!! Yaoi, MalexMale don't like don't read!!, OOCness and two men that are too hot for their own good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and never will do! Anyway if I did Ichigo would be everyone's uke and Hisagi would be locked in my house with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra XD**

**For my ChibiSenbonzakura who loves this pairing and is a great inspiration to everything I do =3**

* * *

_-Renji's thoughts-_

**-Byakuya's thoughts-**

_-Your pride blurs your vision, looking past what's right in front of you. I've been beside you, watching and admiring but yet you still not see how helplessly I've fallen for you._

_Byakuya Kuchiki.-_

Renji knocked on his Captain's door. Upon hearing Byakuya's reply of 'enter' he opened it.

"These are the reports you requested Taichou"

"Thank you lieutenant Abarai" that sweet, yet powerful voice sent a shiver down his spine and dwelled at the pit of his stomach.

"Is that all sir?" he managed to say without letting his words falter

"Yes it is, but please sit. Let me be of some company to you"

_-This is unusual- _

Normally Renji would have been ignored or told to leave but tonight was different.

"Umm…ok"

Renji gingerly took out the chair in front of Byakuya's desk and sat down slowly. As soon as he sat his captain stood up and headed to the shelves that contained many books, sliding some out the way he produced a bottle of sake and two glasses.

Placing the items on the desk Byakuya removed his Captain haori and laid it over the chair.

–_Ok this is definitely weird, he never removes that-_

Renji had to place his hands over his awakening arousal. So many times he had dreamed for this to happen but he suddenly became very frightened yet aroused.

–_My fangs cannot reach this man, so I can never own his body or soul, so why do I every night think of that man and pleasure myself?-_

Byakuya sat down noting the change of his Lieutenant's posture and mood and inwardly smirked.

**-So it is true**-

He poured the sake into two glasses, giving one to Renji.

"Taichou shouldn't you be leaving that paperwork for tomorrow?" Renji enquired when Byakuya started sifting through Renji's work.

"Why should I? It'll never be done on time and you slacking o…"

"YOU'RE MEANT TO BE SPENDING TIME WITH ME!!" Renji slammed his fists on the desk, raising his voice. Upon realising what he did Renji furiously blushed and quickly backed off.

_-Shit!-_

"Oh, am I now?" Byakuya curled the edge of his lips into a faint smile "You must be tense and wound up from all that training and paperwork today" he slowly rose from his seat and headed towards Renji, standing behind him he slowly began to massage Renji's shoulders.

"Hnn" Renji lazily replied

_-Jeez his hands are sinfully good. It's really not helping my problem though-_

Renji couldn't stop the low moans of pleasure escaping from his lips as Byakuya rubbed his thumbs at the base of Renji's neck.

"Mhh"

"Do you like that Lieutenant or would you prefer something else?" Byakuya's voice became low and sultry, enticing Renji. Slowly he lowered his lips and placed small kisses on his neck, each one as gentle as the first. Renji's cock twitched in anticipation for something more.

"Ghh…Renji…call me Renji, Taichou"

"And you should call me Byakuya" he purred into Renji's ear as his hands wandered down the front of Renji's kimono "So what do you want…Renji?"

"I want you Byakuya, I need you…ahh!" Renji exclaimed when Byakuya ghosted the tips of his fingers over one of his tightened nubs "but it doesn't mean I'm the one serving my ass up!"

Renji grabbed Byakuya's arms and spun him round so he ended up sprawled on Renji's lap. Renji rubbed his aching erection between Byakuya's ass cheeks.

"Ngh~…Renji"

"I'll be gentle, Byakuya"

"You don't need to be… I like it rough"

Byakuya straddled Renji's lap as Renji pulled back Byakuya's head to gain access to his soft, smooth pale skin on his neck and make his mark. Byakuya loosened the tie in Renji's hair letting it flow past his shoulders covering a small amount of his vast tattoos, Byakuya wondered where else he was tattooed and how far they went, he moaned at the thought of this and practically ripped off Renji's top.

"Oh someone's in a hurry" Renji smirked as he shouldered off his top

"Shut up and fuck me! I won't last all night!!" Byakuya panted

Renji lifted up Byakuya, who instantly wrapped his legs around Renji's slim hips. Renji got to the desk and wiped his arm across it sending the papers flying to the floor and spilling the sake, he laid Byakuya carefully down. He slowly began to undo Byakuya hakama and sensually began massage his groin, which coaxed a small moan out from Byakuya's lips. The moan was muffled by Renji's lips clashing and his tongue dominating his mouth. With his spare hand Renji pinned Byakuya's hands above his head added the weight of his body against Byakuya's hardened cock. He slid his captain's hakama pants down making them pool on the floor. Renji was about to tell Byakuya to suck on his index and middle finger but _–his pride would never permit it-_. So Renji reached over for the bottle of sake, which conveniently was lying on its side at the edge of the table and poured it onto his fingers. A slender hand reached out and grabbed Renji's hand, Renji jumped as he realised he wasn't pinning Byakuya's hands down anymore and his own hand was being pulled towards that sinful mouth. Byakuya took in Renji's fingers and lapped at the sake and swirled his tongue around the digits eliciting a growl of pleasure from his lieutenant.

After a few minutes Byakuya released Renji's fingers and guided them down to his entrance. Renji, not wanting to take any longer as he knew Byakuya would grow impatient, pushed both fingers into his tight entrance and began stretching him, while occupying his mouth by playing with one of Byakuya's nipples. He also explored with his fingers trying to find the spot that would send Byakuya into pure ecstasy, finally one of his fingers brushed against it causing Byakuya to arch his back and whimper. Renji repeatedly brushed against it while stretching his new lover.

"Ahh~ Renji please just take me NOW!" Byakuya ordered. Renji fumbled at the order and rushed to remove his trousers.

Renji suddenly stopped and frantically looked around the room, in his haste to fuck his Captain senseless he hadn't prepared himself. Byakuya rolled his eyes and sighed as he reached into his desk draw extracting the lube he kept hidden there. **–It's not like he's the first to try and take me-** Byakuya's mind wandered to the time he ended up locked in that cramped cupboard with Kaien who practically dry fucked his ass –**Damn that Rukia- **Renji blushed so much it rivalled his hair as he snatched the lube out of Byakuya's hand and applied it onto his throbbing shaft and lined up against Byakuya's hole. Gently guiding himself in Renji struggled not to moan obscenities.

"Fuuck~ so…tight…ggh!" Renji's facial expression strained as he tried to not blow then and there, pausing to regain control. Byakuya wrapped his legs around Renji's hips yet again urging him to move.

Renji slowly pulled back and pushed back into Byakuya's tight heat trying to find the same spot that made Byakuya arch his back and whimper earlier.

"F...f…aster Renji! Faster and harder!" Byakuya practically begged in the beginning but the last words turned into a shout. Renji grabbed Byakuya's hips, speeded up and instantly pounded into Byakuya's prostate, Byakuya moaned in pleasure. Renji started to repeatedly hit Byakuya's spot and turned his uke into a senseless writhing mess.

"Nngh Renji…aah! So…haa…good"

"Damn I'm not…gonna…last much…longer…SHIT!!" Renji's thrusts were getting more erratic and released one hand of his tight grip on Byakuya's hips and grasped Byakuya's neglected erection moving his hand in rhythm to his thrusts. Soon Byakuya toppled over the edge and his vision went white and his chest too. After a few more, well placed thrusts Renji followed too filling his lover. As both rode out their orgasm Renji leaned on Byakuya's chest panting as Byakuya stroked his sweat sodden hair.

"Hey Renji"

"Mmhmm" Renji purred

"You're heavy get off" Byakuya said bluntly

"Oh sorry Taichou" Renji got up and sat on the chair and looked at Byakuya exposed and sprawled on the desk.

"Byakuya, Renji, you're my lover now" Byakuya propped himself up on his hand and draped his haori over his naked body.

"Yeah sorry…Byakuya" the word felt wrong on his tongue and the man looked so sinful with the 'I've just been fucked senseless by my sexy ass vice captain'

"Better. I love you Renji"

"Y…Y…You love me??!"

"Yes Renji always have done too" Renji got up and hugged Byakuya

"I love you too Byakushi!!" Byakuya glared

"Renji, what I just said"

"Yeah"

"Forget about it" Byakuya grabbed his clothes and flash stepped back to his mansion

"Aww, wait Byakushi you know I can't keep up!"

* * *

**AN: Yay!! So there it is my first yaoi fic. I hope you enjoyed it if so please R&R they are my best friend and fighter against writer's block!! **


End file.
